ssucgofandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started: EF/Zeon Beginner's Guide
Please refer to the Character Creation Tutorial Page if not already to learn how to make a new character. More in-depth information will be found before video tutorial sections. Most in-depth information will be reposted from ucgo.pbworks.com information that is consistent not out-of-date will be quoted and credit him respectively. To help explain things quickly the following video tutorials have been included. Customizing Option Settings - (PBworks) The following information after this point in the webpage mostly comes from PBworks from http://gundamonline.pbworks.com/w/page/9013729/Beginners%20Guide. Information from him will be cited in quotes. Up-to-date information will not be in quotes. Once you are logged in, click the Option tab. "The first thing you should do before or after outfitting yourself is tailoring your controls. While the defaults are not difficult to use, it's always to your benefit to create a control layout that's comfortable to you." (PBworks) Refer to the options menu translation page to understand what the menu is saying. Default Movement Controls NOTE: Screenshot is borrowed and reposted from ucgops.wikia.com and is customized key mappings, but following them in order should be consistent with quote. "If you're using the control listing above, the commands are as follows: W & S - Forward/Back A & D - Strafe Q & E - Turn (Also done by holding the right mouse button and dragging) Z & C - Roll (When in space) F & V - Pitch (When in space, also done holding right mouse and dragging) Shift - Walk/Run hold-toggle Space - Jump X - Toggle Autorun R - Reload Tab - Combat/Peace mode switch 1-7 - Select weapon 8 - Toggle shield on/off Use your mouse to interact with your environment. To use the hangar, bank, or shops, simply double click on them. To select a friendly player, double-click them when they're in range. While in a vehicle or mobile suit, the range of interaction is greater. On foot however, you'll need to stand very close to who you wish to interact with. For interactions, see the '/' and communicating sections below." (PBworks) Camera Controls (PB works) As aforementioned, source is from http://gundamonline.pbworks.com/w/page/9013729/Beginners%20Guide#Cameracontrols "Numpad (general) - Turn/rotate camera from chase position. Numpad 5 - Reset camera to default Numpad +/- - Zoom in/out Hold middle-mouse and drag - Orbit camera" (PBworks) Essential '/' commands (PBworks) Source from http://gundamonline.pbworks.com/w/page/9013729/Beginners%20Guide#Essential/commands by PBworks "These are absolutely vital commands. used by pressing enter (or clicking the chat bar at the bottom of the screen) and typing them. Memorize them. */transport - This is your all-purpose 'travel' command. Use it to summon a transport aircraft to carry you to any pre-marked (either default or manually) location. Costs 1500 to use */auto - Auto-cruise. When in any vehicle, you can use this to travel (albeit in a straight line, so it's not usable in cities) to any bookmarked location. Advisable in certain situations, but generally it's better to fly. */taxi - If you're in town and not near a hangar, then it's best to use this. It rents you a little car to wander around town in, as otherwise it'd be a very long walk to your destination. This command only works in cities. Costs 650 to use. */getoff - Get out of your current vehicle. If you're in a taxi, it just deletes it from existance sic. If you're in a proper vehicle, it ejects you. Generally speaking, you're better off parking vehicles in a hangar (double-click on the hangar building) than leaving them out in the open." (PBworks) **NOTE: Leaving any of your machines behind in the open for 30 min. or more auto releases the suit, so anyone can grab it. 3 hours of it leaving it out will cause the machine to disappear. *"/mark - Bookmark your curent location, for future use via the /transport and /auto commands. It's advisable to put down a bookmark at every hangar you find, even if you already have a fairly close-by default bookmark. This cuts down travel time dramatically, and allows you to go anywhere you've been before simply by parking at a hangar, transporting to your new location and getting back into your vehicle. */trade - Target a friendly unit (click on them in peace mode - a green hand pointer should appear on them) and type this to open the trade window. You can drag and drop anything from your inventory (backpack or container), or any nearby objects/vehicles you own into your trade panel. */transfer - This is good for transferring Mobile Suits and other vehicles from player to player. Target a friendly unit (same way as in /trade), and type this to open the transfer window. Then drag and drop your MS/vehicle into the window and press OK, and the thing switches owners." (PBworks) Non-essential '/' commands Source is from http://gundamonline.pbworks.com/w/page/9013729/Beginners%20Guide#Nonessential/commands by PBworks "These are the commands that aren't essential, but are nice to know anyhow. */release - Target an MS or a vehicle while in peace mode, just like you target a friendly unit when trading or transferring. Then type this, and the MS/vehicle is no longer owned by anyone and anyone can take it. */unstick - If you get stuck and can't move, type this and miracles will happen. */shield - Type this when you arent wielding a shield, but have on in inventory. This will put it on. */fps on - Type this to show FPS. */fps off - And this to get rid of the FPS indicator. */gesture 0-6 - The only emotes in this game are there. Among them are salute, waving and pointing backwards." (PBworks) **NOTE: These differ between MS and in person **Person gesture ***/gesture 0 - Right arm raises and waves (ex: "Hi! :) ) ***/gesture 1 - Both arms raise up and wave (ex: "Hey Over here!) ***/gesture 2 - Right arm waves like 1, but only 1 arm ***/gesture 3 - Salute ***/gesture 4 - Claps ***/gesture 5 - Bow ***/gesture 6 - Beckons Mockingly (ex: Come at me bro!) **MS gesture ***/gesture 0 - Same as 6 in person (Come at me bro!) ***/gesture 1 - Salute ***/gesture 2 - Fall in command gesture or come in ***/gesture 3 - Waves with left arm ***/gesture 4 - Looks around as if scanning the area ***/gesture 5 - Indicates 'Move out!' or 'Spread out' ***/gesture 6 - Fistpump *"/scan - If you dropped something and can't find it, but are close by, type this. Works only when you're not in a vehicle or MS. */sit - You sit down. Doesn't have any actual uses other than aesthetical ones. Works only when you're not in a vehicle or MS. */mine - When you go out with a mining vehicle to one of the mining locations, this is the command you mine minerals with. * - Not exactly at '/' command, but it's still a nice one to know. When you type that, you broadcast your current coordinates so people will know where you are. NOTE: Almost all the windows and skills that can be used in the game by clicking with the mouse also have a '/' equivalent." (PBworks) Now That the Immediate Necessary Info. is Done... Please watch the following video tutorials. If you for whatever reason can't play the videos or prefer to read, skip past Part 2. Part 1: The Menu Bar, First MS, Basic Training Synopsis: Learning the menu functions, how to use controls, how to get ms, weapons, etc; how to do basic combat . INSERT EF VERSION INSERT ZEON VERSION Part 2: Mining, Crafting, and Macro Synopsis: Locations for Zeon mining and Crafting and how to do so. INSERT VID (EITHER EF OR ZEON) 'Info that's Covered in the Vid will be repeated here at this point': Combat Controls (PBworks) Source from http://gundamonline.pbworks.com/w/page/9013729/Beginners%20Guide#Combatcontrols by PBworks "Combat mode is activated upon hitting the tab button. When in combat mode the mouse cursor turns from green to red. Once in this mode you will be able to attack any available target -friend or foe. To target a target within weapon range, click on it for an initial lock, then press the left mouse button to open fire. To maintain constant fire, simply hold the mouse button down after attaining your lock on a target. To exit from combat mode and return to peace mode, press tab again. Be careful not to open fire upon a friendly. You will receive a warning message upon a lock-on as a fail-safe, so use caution. Should you attack a friendly you will become an open target to other friendly players." (PBworks)